


The Chance of Ten Lifetimes...Or Is It?

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Mystique and Intrigue: the Saviors' Saviors [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Songfic, inspired by a dream, mostly high fantasy, otp, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Time traveling menace named Zira Faustian (looks like 1/2 Zendaya, 3/8 J. Cole +1/8 Storm Reid) opens up her heart, psyche n soul to some Siren type alien named Tygordah Kelatiax Taniadelia (looks like Tee Grizzley + A Boogie wit da Hoodie). This ends up a marvelous plan; falling in love inside the proper time /for once/ turns out to be just so good, after all. Along comes two named Camio Lorenzo (looks like Muriel n Lucio from The Arcana if they're both at least half Black) n Malak Zakarik (looks like Nadia + Asra from The Arcana is they're too both at least half Black), one a shapeshifter whose best form's a purple parrot-cockatoo like thing n the other a main whose soul's of familiar fated origin with a preferred form of a deep dark raven w/ a splash of crow. Zira lives n travels with her mechanic medic cousin Raylinn-Riguel Foxgloves (looks like YNW Melly + A$AP Ferg). He's 21 to her 19 n genuinely wiser. He hangs out with Cami Rose Hip n Mal Po'were Petal a LOT n we all know how this goes. It turns out that Ti Kay Tee (the /first/ true love of Zira's life was half human but now is only 1/8 human. Now what is there left to do?





	The Chance of Ten Lifetimes...Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be random bursts of magic violence and these characters are usually nonbinary and/or tertiary gender beings so that'll be fun for us all. There will be whump, mostly indirect when it comes to our main gurl Z since the pain and allat will be directed towards Cam, Mal, Rig, and Ti Kay Tee. The beginning will expound on the past of Tygordah, and this work will go through these four's POVs twice and then Zira's four times. This work is song based! And the flora and fauna are very important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week Ti was saved was so eventful they talked about it on the news for at least 4.5 months. This is the commencement story of how she was broken out and how the beings that saved her were also saved right back (by her). This will be a doozy because I was gonna make it dumb long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna describe the whump in detail but that's seeming real unlikely. The lyrics are mine, whoo hoo. Inty looks like Logic plus Drake (if they were both a wee bit darker and a tiny bit more androgynous). Myst looks like old Nicki Minaj plus xxxtentacion (if they were both a bit more gender nonconforming and had deep dimples). They are cool with all the pronouns and adopted Ra Isis (the mate of Kiowa Kla) a few months before the salamander's abduction. Dodo aka Rondo aka Ronny D aka Ron Ron is very dark skinned and also related to Myst (Myst is all alien of the Siren type variety) 'n' he had a crush on Inty. Inty is also all alien but his home in space is lightyears upon lightyears away. His main form is a elemental that looks like a sentient raindrop while Myst has a main form where he looks like a mermaid that is part sea snake and part dragon.

The title of this chapter that is really a prologue of sorts is an excerpt/line from MI duo's breakout hit _Con Fetty {With They Money}_. A note: These two LOVE wordplay nearly as much as they love each other so every song and album and mixtape and EP and collab and LP and other unit of music must have some in the title(s).

So it turns out that Mystique and Intrigue were more than music magic teacher and apprentice; these two were best friends and gallants that hail from the land of Crux Nebula Maoris. They had been poked, prodded, and tested on for three years before they were truly free to work on music. They decided to find all the scientists and make them pay, usually with complex Blood based alchemy that bestowed strange wounds that would never heal and forbidden on human hexes that exposed them to deserved level(s) of punishment, but this was only exposed once they had harmed the last of the so called "beacons of hope for civilization". Their last /incognito/ mission was saving Tygordah Kelatiax Taniadelia from the tests that rendered her over 85% nonhuman. She had been stuck in the laboratory square for the last six years, her imprisonment after her tortuous capture had been three years after the MI duo had been saved by a magic shifty and not so little salamander named Kiowa Kla whose favorite form is a throat tattoo. This task only took a week, and it had taken Kiowa Kla six whole months for their rescue mission. Unlike the rescue of the MI duo, which was full of Elemental magick and a salamander who easily did it all all alone, this mission had started with a schedule that incited a planned familiar (and magic other types of animal) stampede the first day, a chemical fire the next day, a magic fire the third day, and then next four days were set up to be a blissful chaotic mess. This meant that Wednesday and Thursday were days that half of the team leaders "quit without notice" before the other half just disappeared. The next two days were more animal stampedes, Friday a day for non magical animals to run amok on purpose while Saturday was a day for all the animals to make many a mess. On Saturday, all the team leaders' resignation letters fell down from the ceiling, but in truth all those people were in jail or the like as they would be for quite some time. The salamander has quite the mischievous mind and so they burned down the places they destroyed in the name of preventing more unjustified harm. The rescue mission will be detailed below, because here in Star's Light Astoria, even the saviors' designated targets cannot escape the worst of the worst pain.

A song floats through the vents, Ty is getting hair plucked out of her arms and legs with a peculiar machine. They turn her upside down and drain her of a few units of blood for an hour before each visit because her new blood type can charge just about anything. As they make her hairless everywhere from the chin down, she hums the song until the extractor finally explains what they are doing with her DNA sample "donations" this time. The song that gives her unprecedented hope is MI duo's then unreleased top 3 tune _Pretty Lei (A Bedroom Story) i_: ~The follies of my heart I was prepared for, The issues you start I will strip bare for/Baby all I ask is can you let me go [whoa], Put 'em down while I'm still rushing away though/I'm in hurry but you want me to do you dirty, Make my feels swirl around your heads like a flurry yet you still wanna go on and be flirty/I don't know why you like me 'n' I don't know why you need me, but I need you like the air so breathe me; Baby go ahead and say that you freed me/Cause you did and I know you'd do it again so let us strip each other bare [air] and slot unlike friends~. The extractor is the same one every time, his name is Rondo and he has a voice like rocks thudding on smooth gravel. "I think this will be the last fake donation, Taniadelia. They want to let you go next year and maybe even stop hurting others so starred* severely whether we supposedly need to or not." He gives her a hug before sitting down next to her, as if she isn't naked. "I- I miss my old body, Dodo, I-" Ty suddenly screams her way into a sobbing session and Rondo hugs her once more. "The fact of the matter is they did what they did to Myst and Inty to me too. I was always only an eighth human and growing up in Amphibious Mosaic meant I'd probably have died there happy but alone. I heard you singing, and thanks to the multilingual, multi-talented masterminds behind that very song, you'll be gone sooner than a planeting* year. The employees that aren't higher ups will get the chance to avoid jail time or telling the truth for less jail time or banishment if they are willing to help shut down all the people like the bosses." Suddenly, he strips until he's naked like Ty and starts removing all his body hair below the chin, "The stampede of magical animals and familiars will begin as soon I'm all done. I even took a few units of my blood once a day for every time I did it to you." He grins crookedly. "I know that I'm wrong and that working for these evil beings is more than terrible but after they hurt me they took Kiowa Kla's mate from them, see?" He stretches and his smallest tattoo is a blue green salamander on his throat. Ty gets up and traces it fondly, "They bonded the two of you? So you'd have to stay here for them to eventually let you two go? I, I'm so sorry Dodo." He sniffs quietly, tears running down his front, "I'm done! It's time for the running!" He tosses a blue shawl to Ty and pulls on a green sheath dress.

An draconic being with healing abilities is the first to stampede in, she heals Ra Isis with a special sun spell that painfully pries them off minuscule unit by minuscule unit Rondo's throat. The light from said spell is hot and white, the power strong and forceful. It forces Ron, Ti, and even Ra to tightly shut their eyes. The being smiles serenely and picks up the two that were bonded for all the wrong reasons, "I will be back for you on the last day, Kelatiax." As he smiles, Tygordah grins crookedly while her hair and eyes glow dimly. "Your name is Anselm and you can't heal me until the last day. Thank you." She realizes her clairvoyance is slowly returning, so she kisses each of his eyelids and allows him to lead the barrage of special nonhuman beings into the scientists' terrible realm. Mystique scoops his cousin from off the back of the large Anselm while Kiowa kisses their mate on the head. Intrigue starts singing again, and then the animals join in while the laboratory staff are extremely vexed as well as afraid. Ty decides to destroy her latest samples, but only after she charges up a bunch of feeders for those who are hungry. It looks like a lot of the ones with many legs will be freed before she would be, but she knows how these things go. It's best that the others have a chance to know, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = cuss word!


End file.
